Vincent Douglas
Vincent Douglas is one of the main antagonists of Grand Theft Auto: New Leaf and the CEO of Douglas Enterprises. Personality Vincent is manipulative, controlling, creative, talented, and cunning man as he is able to manipulate Samantha into becoming an artist form being make a faux stalking story to her while trying to mould her into his ideal woman despite knowing full well that his son was dating her and continue to do so after they got married. He uses his talents and creativity in his Douglas Enterprises business in create art and clothing lines. Biography Background Vincent first began Douglas Enterprises as an Art Design company as he created all the art himself and sold it to museums before eventually making his first million and taking it a step further by making his company as fashion design company as well and thus began his time as one of the most influential men in San Fierro. By the time; his son was made Assistant CFO in 2010 when he was 16 but the title was simply complimentary as he didn't allow his son to work in areas that would violate child labour laws and instead had him sell Newspapers. Vincent kept the relationship his son's relationship with Samantha - whom was four years older than him - a secret for them until they began admitting their relationship in 2012 and treating it as a recent thing. In 2012; Enzo and Samantha married one another and began working with each as Enzo was CFO and Samantha become assistant CFO. Vincent still longed after Samantha and tried to spend more time with her by making her Chief of the Art Department while she began to suspect Vincent's attraction to her. Grand Theft Auto: New Leaf In 2018 after Enzo and Samantha left San Fierro with Tristan; he became enraged and did everything he could to get them under his thumb again but buying the pizza restaurant that Enzo worked for and paying a hacker to blackmail Samantha into getting a job as a waitress. However, he fails both times to try and control the two as Enzo quit his job and Samantha got the hacker arrested. After being threatened by Tristan; he tried to have him arrested and sent to prison for causing them to move by framing him for an unknown crime. He contacts Tristan later while he heads to the Open/Close Club and again by email to find out about Samantha before being contacted by Tristan to find out Caroline's location. He contacts Samantha to get her to see him and sends her on a wild goose chase to find a blackmailer by first saying it is a member of the Kloud Krew, later pinning the blame on Tristan, and then trying to make his own out to be the blackmailer. However, they are all proved innocent. After; he buys Samantha and Enzo a mansion before handing over the deed to them before sending threats to the Kloud Krew so that Samantha would act in self-defence in order to kill them. After he sends an email to her boss at BlueTech in order to get him to fire her and have her work for him, but it backfires when she plots revenge on her and has Tristan trash his car while he is back in San Fierro. He reveals that he sent the hacker to get her to quit her job and that having her fired is a result of her refusal and tries to use the deaths of Kloud Krew in her home as leverage against her but the evidence as already been destroyed and is unable to do so. She manages to frame him for piracy with the help of Tristan, Enzo, and a professional framer - causing him to receive jail time until it evidence was proven to be caused by a third-party wishing to frame him. Mission appearances *Enzo's Father *Open/Close (voice) *Right to Business (email) *Taking Action (voice) *Invisible Enemy (Boss) *Sibling Dramas (Boss) *Spouse Slander (Boss) *Affordable Dreams (Boss) *Conniving In-Law (Boss) *Cutting Ties (voice) *Mansion Raid (Arrested) *Stowaway (post-mission phone call) *The Exchange (post-mission phone call) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonists